Stay By My Side
by spicesNdinos64
Summary: After saving Lazulis, Syrenne starts drinking more than she normally does. It's up to Lowell to find out what's wrong with her. What is causing her to do this? Why is she so upset? Lowell x Syrenne


**Hey there guys! It's my first published fanfiction so I hope that it is to your reading pleasure. I do not own anything affiliated to The Last Story.**

" 'Ey Yurick! Get your head out of that book! The others are waitin' for us at Ariela's Tavern!" Lowell had been vainlessly flirting with some snobby, aristocrat women and could use a good amount of ale. The eye-patch lad finally appeared out of the confines of the Lazulis Castle Library, looking more puzzled than ever.

"Lowell…I just can't figure out how you came back to life after Zesha killed you." Yurick's gaze went back towards the book he was clutching in his hands. His pale fingers threaded through the coarse pages of a book called _Reanimated Beings_.

"Look, how I see it is that I'm alive and nothing strange has happened to me since I came back from the dead. And if I know anything about ole' Dagran, I know that he cared deeply for us, Yurick. Sure, he may have had dark intentions, but deep in my heart, I know that the bonds he created with all of us were very real. In any case, I consider this second chance at life as Dagran's parting gift." The gallant man patted the young mage's head and gave him a crooked smile before he gave him a grand slap on the back.

"Ouch! Lowell—" Yurick had fallen face-first onto the ground, rubbing his sore, burning back.

"C'mon pal! I'm ready to get wasted off my arse!" As usual, Lowell beamed his glowing diamonds he calls teeth to Yurick, who, limped his way down the pearl stairs to the castle's exit.

The two friends took their time to get to the tavern on their walk through the busy streets of Lazulis. Lowell liked to take long walks just to watch the happy people of the city going about their lives. Children played their juvenile games with their new gurak friends. A merchant was busy setting out his fresh bananas and arguing to his wife on he think the bananas are "fairly priced". Yurick caught a couple, off in the distance, confessing their love and exchanging kisses with each other.

"Lucky fools…" Lowell complained. The wounds from countless rejections scorned his heart. But he wasn't going to let past heart breaks bother him. Not on lovely day like this one. The sun had melted into the horizon, painting the tops of buildings a golden hue. A breeze interrupted his reminiscence and lofted a tuft of blond hair toward the direction of the tavern. "Let's keep going. We're almost there."

At that moment, Zael and Calista came dashing from behind the corner away from Ariela's. Calista was desperately trying to catch her breath while Zael was holding what appears to be a black-eye.

" 'Ey Calista. I didn't take you for the violent type, lass. Did you do this to ole' Zael? Atta girl!" Ahh Lowell, always one to crack a joke at anytime.

Calista began once her breathing caught up with her. "Syrenne threw her drink at Zael when he got up to leave. She seems a little hot-headed for some reason."

"Bloody-hell…don't tell me she's—" Yurick folded his arms in disapproval, remembering the last time she banged on his door all night with her relentless, drunken screeching.

"Drunk. Very drunk. Very angry too. Lowell, you need to speak with her." Zael knew very well that Lowell was the only person that could attempt to calm her down. The group all turned to Lowell who was picking dirt out of his fingernails.

"Alright fine. I'll talk to the crazy gal…" Lowell sighed and heavy sigh, knowing what chore he was about to have to perform. Zael braced himself on Calista and they both gave a reassuring nod. Yurick smirked a bit and then slapped Lowell across the back as he did earlier.

The swordsman entered the tavern, the smell of heavy liquor polluting the air. The air grew even heavier as he made his way toward Syrenne and Ariela, who was reluctantly serving Syrenne more alcohol. Syrenne chugged down a tankard full of dark booze, flipped her damp, pink hair, and cast her glazed eyes toward Lowell.

"Well well well, if it isn't me drinking buddy, Lowell. Ere'! Have a drink on me!" She slid the drink toward Lowell where most of the beverage sloshed out of the drink and splashed upon the soaking wet floor.

"Syrenne, you really need to stop. What's wrong with you? You come to the tavern every night and drink yourself silly. It's worse than before we saved Lazulis. You can't keep doing this to yourself."

"But I can. And I will continue to drink until I drink this place dry." Lowell shook his head, pondering what the answer to this situation was. An idea sparked in his mind at the sight of a line of prepared drinks resting on the bar.

"Fine then. Let's have a drinking contest." A bulky arm lifted to gesture to show the drinks to the drunken mistress.

"Ha, that's the spirit!"

Ariela displayed a worried glance every time she brought another set of drinks. Thirty minutes had past and Syrenne was talking loud enough to scare away any late night customers. Their frivolous drinking contest covered the entire table and riddled the air with alcohol. Lowell sat laid back, unaffected by the intoxicating effects of the booze. A hiccup occurred every now and then, but not excessively. Past drinking battles had made Lowell very capable of holding in his liquor. On the other side of the table, Syrenne was trembling trying to battle with her urge to drink and her ability to keep her body upright. Beads of sweat caught strands of her hair in a wet, tangled mess. Her hand reached to grab another drink, when she collapsed onto the table in tears.

"How can you just sit there so damn calmly?" Syrenne whimpered.

"Because I'm alive." Lowell knew exactly what her drinking problems were coming from. Everyone else was still having trouble coping with the fact that their best friend died and then came back to life.

"You don't understand Lowell. I had to watch the only man I've ever loved die. Die right in front of me!" Syrenne launched herself across the table out of fear to embrace Lowell. The table had turned on its side with all of the drinks and both of the chairs, empty of their occupants, fell to the ground with a light thud. The two bodies were resting on top of each other, breathing heavily from all the commotion. "Every moment I had to face without you was painful. I wanted to kill myself, to end it all, just so I wouldn't be alone, Lowell."

"Hehe, silly lass, don't think things like that." Lowell wiped a tear that was rolling from Syrenne's eye. "I'm not going to die anytime soon. I'm here to stay and that's thanks you our ole' friend Dagran. I think that even he knew that it is my duty to stay here with you. Alright?" Lowell's hands caressed her knotted hair and shot her his signature smile.

"Thank you…Lowell." Syrenne dropped her face slowly as Lowell raised his head to meet his lips to her lips. His strong arms held her tightly and pressed her warm body closer to his bulky one. Their kissing began to get deep and passionate. Lowell could feel the bounty of her feelings pounding in her heart. Just when Syrenne was about to pass out in his grasp, she threw up next to Lowell's head.

"That's lovely Syrenne…you're such a charmer."

"Shut up ya idiot! Ya know I can't hold in my drink very well when I'm upset."

"Yeah I know. Here, let me carry you to bed. It's late. And you need to get sober." Lowell reached for her trembling body and carried the drunken woman to her quarters upstairs in the tavern.

Syrenne rested her tired head on Lowell, who carried her gently up the stairs. He opened the door to room and found that, unlike her, her room was very neat and tidy. Syrenne's body finally reached the comfort of her bed. Lowell tucked the bed sheets around her as Syrenne gazed up through the foggy window which revealed the night sky.

"When I came back to life, I mistook you for an angel. I thought for sure I was in heaven. But when I knew it was you I woke up to, I felt even happier. To wake up to a beautiful girl such as you brought a smile to my face."

"Lowell…will you come wake me up in the morning? So that you'll be the first man I see when I wake up."

"Well of course." The two shared one more sweet kiss for the night. "I'll be back soon. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lowell. I love you."

Lowell sighed deeply before giving his answer. "I love you too Syrenne."

The charming mage walked slowly, once again, back to Lazulis Castle, laughing all the way out of pure joy. He had finally realized that he loved her and had always loved her. The one thing he always wanted in life was his and only his.

Back in the castle, Lowell saw Zael roaming through the halls. Zael gave Lowell a curious look at the calm look Lowell had on his face.

"Well?" Zael asked.

"I kissed her." Lowell said flatly, continuing to walk to his room.

"Oh…well that's nice surprise. How do you feel?"

"I told her I love her. I'm in love with her Zael."

"Well congratulations. I hope you're very happy, Lowell."

Lowell was about to enter his room when he showed his smile to Zael. "I'm in love with an angel. I'm more than happy."

Lowell retired to his bed for the night. He buried his head into his pillow and dreamt of his love. In a few hours, he was going to awaken to his smiling Syrenne.

**A/N****: Aww so sweet! Well I hope you liked it. Please write a review. That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction. Have a fantastic day! :D**


End file.
